Sumire Blossoms
by HarajukuSora
Summary: Hinata has found out she is to wed her best friend's crush Sasuke Uchiha but to her surprise Sakura is not concern about the Uchiha at all. So why does she seem so jealous? Sakuhina Yuri lemon one-shot


_Sora_**:****Hello**** again**** my**** dear ****readers ****I ****have ****presented ****you ****with ****another**** lemon ****Yuri ****story.**** This ****has ****to**** be ****my ****favorite ****Yuri ****couple ****in ****Naruto ****counting ****out ****Sasunaru ****Yuri ****since ****that****'****s ****gender ****bending. ****What ****made ****me ****want ****to ****make ****one ****was ****seeing ****how ****few ****good ****stories ****there ****are ****for ****Sakuhina ****so ****I ****thought ****of ****making ****one ****myself ****for ****you ****guys ****to ****enjoy. ****This ****story ****takes ****place ****in ****the ****old ****Japanese ****era ****you ****know ****the**** Samurai ****age?**** You ****all**** know**** what ****I****'****m ****talking**** about**** right?****Anyway**** enjoy**** the**** story.**

**Sumire Blossoms**

On the stone streets of the Konoha village a girl with long pink hair, that was tied fancy in a bun, ran across the street, wooden slippers clacking against the road. She was panting with slight exhaustion from the running across the small village. The girl saw the crowd up ahead and ran even faster to push through the crowd o see what was going on. She saw her best friend Hinata on her knees in front of her cousin Neji begging.

"P-Please Neji-san… I-If only you could-"Hinata spoke but was interrupted.

"No Hinata you will marry Sasuke Uchiha**(I)**to help our clans to become one strong one." Hinata stared up with sad eyes, "Won't you re-reconsider Neji?"

"No I will not this is my finale word." With that Neji walked back into his home ignoring whatever the young girl had left to say which all came out in quiet stutters. The crowd disbands leaving the Pink haired girl standing before her friend. Hinata only stared up at her friend for a second then eyes rested back down clutching on the loose fabric of her kimono that had rested on her knee.

"I-I don't know w-what to do S-Sakura-chan…tha-that was my last chance t-to stop myself from marrying the man y-you love…." Tears started to fall from the dark haired girls pale eyes, all falling on her lap. Sakura gave her friend a sigh then walked up to her resting on her knees hugging her close.

"Hinata-chan let's go see the blossoms near my house." Sakura grabbed Hinata's sleeve lifting the girl from her knees. Sakura couldn't help but admire what Hinata was wearing. She had a violet kimono on with pink koi fish designs all around the outfit and the bow around her waist was pink with a bunch of purple swirl patterns. Her hair long hair was pin up in a fancy design that most of the Hyuuga women she had seen wear. She was sort of jealous of her seeing she was wearing a plain pink kimono with a green bow having cherry blossoms as a pattern on said bow. She let out a soft sigh then dragged her friend with her to her home.

~**Y~U~R~I~**

The two girls were sitting on the wooden deck in Sakura's house both staring at the violet color blossoms. Hinata couldn't help but let her head drop staring at the ground sadly. Sakura gave her friend a pout and pushed her slightly, "Hey Hinata-chan I didn't bring you here so you can mope some more!" Hinata gave Sakura a sincere look, "I c-can't help it Sakura-chan…I broke our promise…"

"Ah forget about it Hinata-chan." Sakura said staring at the blossoms once more.

Hinata grabbed her friends hand barley yelling, "But Sakura-chan you said to never forget!"

Sakura turned to face Hinata, "I know what I said Hinata-chan but that was a long time ago…" Hinata shook her head and stood before her friend eyes drowning with tears. Sakura stood as well grabbing the girl's hand. She gave Hinata a sad smile, "Hinata-chan…" she closed her eyes, "Stop worrying about it for my sakes…"

"H-How come? You love him don't you!" Hinata exclaimed quietly. Sakura shook her head then open her eyes gently, "Not anymore…I used to but…things have changed Hinata-chan…"

"What do you mean?" Hinata asked eyes widen a bit surprised. Sakura turned back to the blossoms once more letting go of her friend's hand, "They just have…" Hinata just stared at her friend for a moment then looked down sadly.

"Then why do you look so unhappy with the idea of me married to Sasuke-san?" Hinata asked curious of her friend's strange behavior. Sakura stared at the one petal that fell from the tree then once it had fall to the ground closes eyes gently, "You could say I am jealous of Sasuke-kun…" Hinata arched her brow at the answer and was very confused by it.

"Jealous? What could you be jealous of Sakura-chan?" Sakura chuckled a little at the reply and smiled at her friend, "Isn't it obvious?" Hinata stared at Sakura still confused but then to her surprise a pair of warm pink lips were pressed softly against her own.

Her eyes were widening with shock, her friend that she has known since they were eleven was now kissing her lips. Hinata has never notice how soft her friend's lips were, sure her friend has kissed her forehead a couple of times but never had they ever really kissed each other. Sakura's eyes were closed as she pressed her lips close to the other girl's wrapping one arm around Hinata's thin waist. Sakura's other hand was undoing her hair removing all the items that was holding it up in a fancy style letting them and her hair fall loose. Sakura broke the kiss for a quick breath then kissed Hinata once more. Hinata was dazed confused of these new feelings bubbling up in her stomach for her dear friend. As they continue to kiss Sakura grabbed a hold of Hinata's ass groping it. This caused the Hyuuga to gasp surprised. Sakura took the chance to thrust her tongue inside the cavern of Hinata's mouth exploring every part of it. Hinata's pale eyes were half-way closed. She moaned in the kiss wrapping her arms around her friend's neck bodies pressed closer together.

Then with her other hand Sakura groped the other side of Hinata's ass cupping both of the cheeks. Sakura moaned in the kiss as well, she soon pushed Hinata against the wall of her house that was still on the deck. Sakura out of pure lust keened in between Hinata leg rubbing the covered area. Hinata felt as if her legs weren't going to support her body. She felt her body almost collapse at the shock of pleasure running up through her. But Sakura held her close, hands still cupping her ass. The pink haired girl slowly began rubbing her entire body against the Hyuuga making herself and the woman below her moan. Sakura then let go of the girl's ass, leaving Hinata to support herself, while she was undoing the bow of her kimono. As the item of clothing fell, Hinata's kimono now revealed the Hyuuga's two large pale breast and white underwear. Sakura almost drooled at the sight, but instead she wrapped her arms around the girl and kisses Hinata's neck. Hinata moaned out, "S-Sakura-chan w-why….?"

Sakura paused her actions, "I love you…as simple as that…I'm tired of hiding it from you Hinata-chan…. I want you show you my feelings…." With that Sakura's right hand took a hold of Hinata's breast and groped it and with her index finger she was playing with the nipple of the left breast. With the pleasure she was feeling now Hinata couldn't help but jerk her head back against the wall pale eyes dazed with lust. Sakura's other hand grabbed her ass groping that as well and with her knee she grinded it against her privet parts but now she could feel it a lot better without her kimono in the way to block the raw pleasure.

Moans grew louder as Sakura continued to pleasure the young Hyuuga. Hinata couldn't help but put her leg in between Sakura's and grind against her as well out of pure lust. Sakura then stop her movements grabbed the smaller girl and laid her down on the porch of her home. Hinata stared up at Sakura confused. Sakura removed Hinata last remaining clothing and smirked down at the girl, "Look how wet you are…" Hinata blushed "You like it when I touch you, don't you?" Hinata's face turned redder by the matter of seconds. Sakura chuckled then removed the bow holding together her kimono, she threw said bow to the side to who knows where. Hinata couldn't help but blush even more seeing her friend like this. Sakura smirked then took the chop sticks out of here hair that were holding up her messy bun making ever pink strand fall loose. She kissed her friends neck then moved down to her breast kissing the nipple. Hinata flinched at this, seeing how sensitive she was Sakura began to suck on the nipple and with another hand she groped her right breast playing with the nipple with her index finger.

"Ha Ahhh S-Sakura-chan ha s-so good…" Hinata panted out. Her eyes were closed letting her friend take over, pleasuring her, making her wetter. She never realized how talented Sakura was at doing things like this. Sakura slowly stopped sucking on Hinata's left breast then kissed her stomach and moved down to the girl's womanhood. Hinata blushed felling the breath of Sakura against her. Sakura slowly lick all the way up Hinata's clit making her immediately flinch at the action. Sakura then began to dip her tongue inside Hinata hitting her sweet spot.

"Ahhh!" Hinata rose up with her elbows from the sudden action. It felt so good so raw and warm, Hinata never that she would ever have such feelings for her pink-haired friend. But she was thankfully proved wrong because of Sakura. Her heart was beating harder as she looked down to see Sakura pleasure herself from thrusting her tongue inside of her. She jerked her head back at the wave of pleasure. As Hinata jerked Sakura rubber herself harder, she was moaning while thrusting her tongue inside her friend. Hinata tasted so good to Sakura it was better then she could ever imagine. Sakura couldn't take it anymore. If she continued like this she would sure to cum soon.

She took her tongue out of the girl and just stares up at her with lust. Hinata looked down at Sakura confused and slightly disappointed, "W-Why did you stop?" Sakura chuckled at this then kissed the girl deeply. Hinata moaned in the kiss but still confused why the girl had stop. Sakura pushed the girl down on top of her own kimono then Sakura slipped her underwear off keeping her kimono on. Hinata stared up at Sakura as she spread her legs then making one of the go up wrapping her arms around then she moved her hips closer to Hinata's having both their vaginas pressed perfectly together. Feeling how wet Sakura was made Hinata gasp at the contact between the both of them, it felt so good.

Sakura smirked down at her friend then asked her, "Are you ready Hinata-chan?" Hinata slowly nodded even though she was clueless to what Sakura was going to do next.

Sakura's smirk widens then she rubbed against Hinata making herself rise up. Hinata's back arched from this almost lifting herself from the floor. Sakura then rubbed back down making Hinata's head jerk back. Sakura continued to rub up and down but a little faster making the contact more intense then it already was.

"G-God Hinata-chan..." Sakura moaned, her eyes were close rubbing against Hinata harder. Hinata's eyes were half way closed feeling total ecstasy, the knot in her lower stomach tighten to ever move Sakura made towards her. She moaned at each movement, the thrill of the girl rubbing against made her face heat up easily. Sakura stared down at the girl while rubbing her. She was lucky to not cum right then and there at the sight before her. Hinata's back was arched almost high enough to reach the ceiling above her porch; her eyes were halfway closed filled with total lust. Sakura licked her lips staring at her paled-eyed friend. She then decided to jerk her hips fast against Hinata to rub harder against the girl.

Sakura jerk her head back letting out a low moan, "Hinata…shit!" she ended with a slight hiss. She felt her movements get less organize the closer she was.

Hinata notice that Sakura was the only one moving making both of them feel good. So she decided to start moving along with Sakura to make the contact more intense. It felt amazing… Hinata never imagine to be making love to her dear friend under violet blossoms. But it was an event she was glad that was accruing.

Hinata felt herself buck her hips after a surge of pleasure came out randomly.

She moaned, "S-SAKURAAAA-CHAAAAN!" Hinata screamed seeing nothing but the white abyss.

The scream made Sakura jerk her hips harder causing the movements get rougher then one last glance is what brought her to her orgasm.

"Hinata-chan!" she moaned loudly out. They both stayed there like that panting, Sakura then let go of Hinata's leg letting it fall to the side gently. She lay on top of the girl pressing her flat chest against her breast caressing her cheek. Hinata smiled clapping the hand that rested on her cheek. But she couldn't help but frown.

Sakura's smile disappeared at the frown, "What's wrong Hinata-chan did you not like it?" The pale-eyed girl shook her head for a response.

"It's just…I am to be married to Sasuke-san…but I realized my new feelings for you Sakura-chan…" Hinata spoke sadly sitting up making Sakura sit up as well. Sakura smiled and placed her hand on the girl's cheek, "Let me serve under you.."

Hinata's eyes widen, "B-But S-Sakura-chan then if you do that then you will never-"

"I know, but I want to ...as long as I'm with you that's all I really need…and maybe.." Sakura wrapped her arms around the girl's waist.

"One day we could live a life with just the two of us.." Sakura stared up at the blossoms and so did Hinata.

Hinata smiled and nodded in agreement, "Y-Yes…just the two of us…"

They then tangle their fingers together holding each others hand letting nothing not even time ruin that moment of Peace for the both of them.

**Fin**

**What did you guys think I kinda like how it turned out any way comment on what you think. **

**I- I'm not a Sasuhina fan I don't even consider it anti since they never even talk so yeah..  
><strong>


End file.
